


Longings

by pastelackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Showers, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelackles/pseuds/pastelackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel picks up on Dean's longings once again. This time they take him to... the shower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I got lots of awesome feedback on my last two fanfics, so I decided to post another one. Less kinky and more sweet, hope that's okay! xo

Castiel was picking up on one of Dean’s longings once again. This had been the fourth time this week that he had that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. At first, it was pretty sweet that Dean longed for him so much, but after years of dealing with it, Castiel had nearly had enough. It was damn distracting and it felt like he spend half his time tending to Dean and his longings. With an exaggerated huff, Cas zapped away to the place where Dean was. 

When he got to the location, Cas was pretty surprised that he wasn’t in the bunker’s library or the main room or even on some random case, but rather a bathroom. The shower was going and there was a faint silhouette of a man behind the curtains. Cas could only assume the man was Dean. If the longing’s didn’t give it away, the body of the man did. Not that Cas knew Dean’s body that well…   
 Anyways. Cas was now in the bathroom where Dean was having a shower. With a curious tilt of his head, Castiel spoke up softly. “Dean?” 

There was a muffled “Shit!” along with the crashing of what Cas could only assume to be bars of soap and shampoo bottles before Dean’s alarmed face peaked out from behind the curtain. His face was flushed pink for some reason, which made Cas a little concerned. 

“Cas?! What the hell are you doing here?” Dean inquired, breath slightly shaky. 

“I picked up on your longings, Dean. Again. Are you hurt? You seem flushed…” Cas stepped a little closer and Dean audibly gulped, obviously nervous by the angel’s oncoming presence. 

“Dude, I’m not hurt. I’m fine. I was just…” Just jacking myself off while I thought about an angel of the Lord. No big deal. Dean wanted to say, but knew he couldn’t. “Never mind. I’m fine. Don’t worry.” 

Castiel continued to press on, confused as to why Dean looked so heated up, and also confused as to why his body was reacting to seeing Dean like this. “You don’t seem to be fine. Why were you longing for me while you were in the shower?” The angel pondered, completely oblivious. 

Dean just chuckled uncomfortably. “Uh… Well…” He desperately tried to think of some way to explain this to the angel, not wanting to freak him out. “I dunno. You just sort of popped into my mind.” He stated simply, making his lie as convincing as he possibly could. 

Cas seemed to buy it as he nodded his head in understanding. Dean figured he would just leave him alone after that, but the angel continued to speak. “Dean… Why is my vessel having a reaction to you?”

“What? What kind of reaction?” Dean asked with furrowed brows. Nothing about Cas seemed to be too different. 

Castiel tilted his head and began to explain. “I seem to be much warmer than usual. And… my pants appear to be getting tighter. It’s rather uncomfortable.”   
Dean nearly fell over at what Castiel was saying. What? Was Cas actually aroused because of how I looked in the shower? The thought itself made Dean tingle in all the right places and he couldn’t even stop himself from blurting out. “You’re turned on.”

Castiel squinted, clearly confused. “I didn’t turn anything on, the lights and shower were already on.” He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head fondly at the naive angel. “No, I mean you’re aroused. Sexually.” That seemed to make Cas understand because his faint blush turned about twenty shades darker.

“Oh.” Was all Castiel said for a while and for a moment Dean internally panicked. Maybe he had made the angel uncomfortable? Before the human could even apologize, Cas spoke up. “Can you help me?” It was the most innocent question but the implication behind it made Dean bite down on his lower lip, holding back an aroused whimper. He really should say no. He should just tell Cas to leave and that it would eventually go away, but he couldn’t.

“Of course.” Dean murmured quietly, almost like he was scared. “Um, start off by, uh, taking your clothes off.”

Cas quickly obliged and began stripping off the multiple layers of clothing he was wearing. Dean really wished the angel didn’t wear so much damn clothes, but he didn’t have time to complain right now. He just watched in awe as he stripped down to nothing like it was the easiest thing on earth. Like he wasn’t baring himself completely to the human who he had built such a solid friendship with.

“Perfect.” Dean said breathlessly as his eyes raked over the figure in front of him. Cas was more beautiful and ethereal than any woman he had ever been with. Sculpted, sharp features seemed to perfectly compliment the softer, more delicate ones, like his eyes and his lips. He was definitely a creature built in God’s image. “Now… come in.” Dean slowly drew the curtain back to allow the angel to step in, now also baring himself to his closest friend. Cas was clearly a little flustered at the sight which was now obvious due to the throbbing hard on between his legs, but he still stepped into the shower with Dean. The water began to cascade down his body which just seemed to make Cas even more beautiful. 

“Now what?” Castiel inquired as he gazed up at Dean, occasionally letting his eyes trail across the human’s body. It was toned and full of scars from hunting but it was still absolutely gorgeous to Cas. Instead of responding, Dean stepped a bit closer and slowly wrapped a hand around Cas’ cock, making the angel’s breath catch in his throat. “O-oh…” He nearly moaned as Dean began stroking him slowly and carefully.

“How’s that feel?” Dean looked directly into Castiel’s eyes as he spoke, stroking the angel’s cock just like how he was doing to himself earlier while he had thought of the blue-eyed beauty.

“S-so… oh…” Cas could hardly even talk as Dean sped up the movements of his wrist. He had most likely never had an orgasm before, so Dean didn’t expect him to last long, but that was okay. He was definitely up for more experimenting and exploring with Castiel. Dean just wanted to make his angel feel good.

Dean decided to heighten the sensations by leaning in to softly kiss Cas’ lips. He figured it would just be a light kiss but Cas immediately wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and deepened it almost instantly. It caught Dean by surprise but he didn’t slow down his movements. In fact, he just sped up. The taste of the angel’s lips and tongue against his own was goddamn addicting. Dean just couldn’t stop kissing him, letting out breathless little moans against his lips. After a few moments of kissing and stroking Cas, Dean pulled back to catch his breath. Castiel let out a delicious whimper and managed to choke out. “I… D-Dean I… o-oh…” 

The hunter knew that the angel was close so he just began to pepper light kisses along his neck, whispering soft praises of “I got you, baby” and “Just let it happen”. Before long, Castiel cried out in pure pleasure and threw his head back as he came over Dean’s hand, practically trembling from the ecstasy that overtook his body. Dean just slowed down the movements of his hand and let the water wash away the cum before gently wrapping his arms around Cas to steady him.

It took a few moments, but Cas eventually regained himself, gazing up at Dean with hazy eyes. “Wow…” He said softly, making Dean smile.

“I know.” Dean chuckled and kept holding Cas close, allowing the angel to rest his head against Dean’s chest.

“Let’s shower more often.” Cas said sleepily.

Dean just laughed happily, definitely excited for the next time.


End file.
